


Education in Women

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinktober, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve lacks confidence with women after receiving the serum but he has a plan to overcome that obstacle----Kinktober Prompt 15 - Prostitution
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 3





	Education in Women

Steve had been on the road for a month. It had been a month since he had undergone experimentation in the hopes of creating the next generation of American soldiers. It had been a month since Dr. Erskine had been murdered right in front of him. It had been a month since Steve’s life had changed forever. He was still trying to figure out how much he himself had changed after the injections and he still wasn’t quite sure that he had an answer.

Before taking the serum he had been a small and sickly man that never got noticed by anyone if he wasn’t fighting for the little guy and getting beaten up in a back alley. Now suddenly there were eyes on him wherever he went admiring the new body that he had and Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He had thought that he would be the same person regardless of what his body looked like but he was finding that he was having to change and adapt given the increase in attention. Especially attention from the opposite sex.

When Agent Carter had taken him to the lab where he would receive the serum, that conversation had been the longest continuous one that he’d had with a woman and it had only been eight sentences long. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to manage around everyone that he was meeting without seeming like the punk that Bucky liked to jokingly call him.

When he had first been introduced to the chorus girls that would be part of the war bond selling show he had barely made it through the introduction without going up in flames in embarrassment. More than one had cooed over how cute his blushing was when they had teased him about selling more bonds if he just went out onto the stage shirtless and showed off what American ingenuity could produce.

Steve wanted more than anything to become more comfortable around women but it was just so gosh darn difficult when he felt like he was playing catch up after a lifetime of being ignored by them. It was one thing to think that women wouldn’t be interested in a man they might step on but now that wasn’t an issue any longer and he wasn’t sure how much he was still holding onto that as an excuse and how much of it had become so ingrained into him.

He wasn’t even completely sure how to go about fixing the problem either. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He had thought of one idea but he just wasn’t confident about how to go about putting it into action.

The best way Steve could think to get more practice with women was to find a woman to practice with. If he could barely speak to a woman before getting the serum then he didn’t even want to imagine how bad he would be with one in bed. While he did ideally prefer to wait for the right partner, he also wanted to be good for that partner and the only way to get good at something was to practice it.

Steve knew there was no way that he could practice having sex with any of the women travelling with him. Not only would that be highly inappropriate since they were his coworkers and he could never take advantage like that but Steve also knew how gossip could travel in small groups like this and he really didn’t want to be the subject of gossip among the chorus line.

This really left Steve with only one option. When the show for the night was over Steve didn’t head back to the hotel with the rest of the performers. Instead he shrugged on his jacket and pulled the collar up to cover the lower half of his face. Before the serum no one ever noticed him. Now everyone noticed him which was the last thing that he wanted at the moment.

Growing up in New York meant that Steve had an intimate knowledge of where to look in order to find one of the many prostitutes that every city seemed to have. The added benefit to paying a prostitute for the night was that prostitutes didn’t go around gossiping about their clients or they’d risk those clients not coming back for repeat business. That privacy was exactly what Steve was looking for.

It only took him half an hour of walking to find a willing woman and find a hotel room for the night. Once they were in the room Steve froze up much to the amusement of the woman.

“Such a big, strong man and you’re acting like you aren’t sure what to do with a woman,” the prostitute purred as she pressed herself against Steve’s chest. “Or is it that you just have too many ideas and aren’t sure what to ask for?”

Steve flushed at how obvious it was for a complete stranger to tell how uncomfortable he was. Squaring his shoulders, he stood up straighter and tried to appear confident as he placed his hands on the woman’s hips. He tried to summon up the same confidence and determination that he used when fighting against bullies in back alleys and hoped that it would carry him through this so he didn’t make too big a fool of himself.

“Just thinking of the best way to ask for what I want,” Steve said, lightly squeezing the soft flesh beneath his fingers.

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that sugar,” she replied, standing on tiptoes to nibble at his jaw. “I’m here to do whatever you want for the night. No pretty pleases necessary unless that’s what you like. I’m not here to judge, just to deliver.”

Deciding the best course of action would be to just dive on in head first, Steve pulled the woman flush against him to feel the hard line of his cock through his pants. “I was actually hoping that you would walk me through some of the things you like best. I’ve been working on my skills with women and thought there was no better place to get some practice then with someone with experience.”

A look of surprise crossed the woman’s face almost so fast that Steve didn’t see it before she was back to her professional, flirty demeanor. This was a job for her and part of that was making her clients comfortable regardless of what they asked for, no matter how surprising. “I can’t say that I have too many men asking for what pleases a woman but it’s your money and time.”

With that the prostitute stepped back and took Steve by the hand and began pulling him towards the bed. Steve followed behind eagerly. The night was only so long and there was a lot that he had to learn and he was more than ready to start his education.


End file.
